<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>501st Legion:One Foot On The Floor Challenge by MOONWATCHER404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615172">501st Legion:One Foot On The Floor Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONWATCHER404/pseuds/MOONWATCHER404'>MOONWATCHER404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, One Foot On The Floor, TikTok, challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONWATCHER404/pseuds/MOONWATCHER404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like.</p><p>Kix is mainly here to make sure nobody dies. </p><p>Echo and Fives get to laugh their heads off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>501st Legion:One Foot On The Floor Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic I’ve ever actually completed. (If you discount my usernames fic that is.) Yay?  </p><p> </p><p>forgive me if I screwed up any Mando’a or any of the clones ranks. This is my first time using Mando’a in one of my fics. </p><p> </p><p>This universe is your average Star Wars universe. I won’t give a set time period. But Fives &amp; Echo are both ARCS when this takes place.</p><p> Also TikTok exists. And Mabye YouTube. Or at least a Star Wars version of YouTube. </p><p>The specific location would be in the hangar of the Resolute while they are in space. </p><p>In this fic, Fives &amp; Echo both share control over a single channel. But they both have separate YouTube accounts. </p><p>The way this works is Fives (because it’s always Fives)  had the bright idea to make a YouTube account/channel.  He then managed to get Echo to make his own account, and added him as a co creator. So both Echo and Fives can post content on the shared channel. But they both have their own individual profiles. (If this is confusing let me know in the comments and I can try to explain it better) </p><p>They are the only ones with any control over said channel. Rex hasn’t managed to get either them to give up their account passwords.. </p><p>All clones are wearing either full armor or just lower armor for this fic. No one is wearing their helmets.</p><p>          ❤️Comments make my day!❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camera turns on, revealing two clones in blue armor. </p><p>The first has a handprint on his chest, and the second has a five tattooed on his temple. </p><p>“Okay, I’m Echo, and this is Fives.” The clone with the handprint gestures to himself and the clone next to him, who waves at the camera with a grin on his face. </p><p>“Quick thing before we start.” “If you leave hateful comments about how we are clones, we shouldn’t be fooling around, we should be decommissioned, or other shitty things. We can and will delete your comments. Take it somewhere else.” Fives warns, face turning serious for a moment before he grins again. </p><p> </p><p>“So I saw this thing on a site called TikTok where people challenge other people to get from point A to point B without taking a foot off the ground.” Echo starts. </p><p>“And we decided to pull the same prank on our vode.” “Mando’a translations are in the description.” Fives finishes. </p><p>The camera gets picked up by Echo and a door opens to reveal a large hanger. With several clones hanging around. Text that was clearly edited in appears above each clone’s head, showing their names.  </p><p>One of the clones there has unusual blond hair, the text above his head says “Captain Rex” </p><p>“Alright listen up!” Fives shouts.</p><p>The other clones all look towards the camera, Rex is much slower to do so. Considering that he is probably the highest ranking clone of the group. </p><p>“We’ve got a challenge for all of you.” Fives says. </p><p>Echo was clearly moving as the camera angle was changing, but still keeping locked on the other troopers.</p><p>“I swear to the Manda if one of you di’kuts break your bones or get hurt in any way I am NOT dragging your sorry shebs to the medbay.” A clone with intricately shaved hair groans. The text above his read reads “Kix, Chief Medic” </p><p>“Anyway.” Fives continues. “It goes like this. You guys have to get from that gunship,” here he pointed at a gunship that was just behind the group. “Over to where Echo is” the camera shook as Echo waved. “But you have to do it with one foot on the ground At All Times.” Fives finishes.</p><p>“What do we get if we win?” Asks a clone with a large republic cog tattooed on half of his head. The text reads “ Lieutenant Jesse”. </p><p>“You get the satisfaction of knowing you did it right.” Echo’s voice echoes across the hangar from where he has moved next to Fives. Having rested the camera on a crate that gives it a good view of the entire group, as well as both end zones. </p><p>“You mean there’s a way to do it wrong?” Says a clone with blue lines on his head. The text above his head reads, “Hardcase, demolitions expert. (good at blowing stuff up.)”  </p><p>“Echo, since you just moved spots is the end zone the point of the wall where you just were?” A younger clone designated as “Tup” by the text over his head asked. “Yep, that’s the end zone still. And you all get only one try. Unless you are a di’kut and screw it up by not having one foot always on the ground, then you get one more try.” Fives explained.</p><p>Echo clapped his hands together “okay, who’s first?” he asked. </p><p>The camera on the crate had a perfect view of the group of clones, and the end/start zones. Echo and Fives were off to the side watching.</p><p>Surprisingly, Rex was the first one to try it, he stood sideways next to the Gunship doors, and began to try and do a sidestepping motion. His front foot was taking small steps, while the back foot was dragging along the ground. Not being lifted at all. Fives could clearly be seen stifling his laughter while Echo just watched with a smile.  Once Rex reached the wall of the hangar. He turned around to see Fives and Echo laughing. Some of the other troopers over by the Gunship were chuckling too. </p><p>“Well, I did it.” Rex said.  “Sorry sir, you get full credit for keeping your foot on the floor, but that’s not the right way to do it.” Echo said. “Well how the hell does that work?” Rex groused, but he went back over to the far side of the line to watch the other troopers try their luck. </p><p>“My turn!” Hardcase and Jesse yelled in unison. Which then resulted in Jesse quickly kneeing Hardcase in the codpiece sending him down to the ground with a yell. Causing Fives, who had only just calmed down from Rex’s attempt. To bust out laughing again along with Tup and Echo. </p><p>“Well I guess it’s Jesse’s turn then.” Fives grinned once he got his laughter back under control. </p><p>“Really think about it!” Echo told Jesse. </p><p>Jesse trotted over to the spot against the Gunship where Rex had been a few moments earlier. </p><p>“Go!” Echo yelled. Jesse then began taking quick little steps with front foot, keeping the back foot dragging against the floor. </p><p>This sent Echo into a wheezing fit that made him sound like Obi-Wan’s tea kettle. Fives burst out laughing again, leaning on Echo. </p><p>The other clones were all in various states of amusement. Even Rex couldn’t help but chuckle. </p><p>Jesse made it to the end zone, and Echo managed to get his laughter under control before he stood up straight again. “Sorry Jesse, your foot on the floor, but that’s still not the right way of doing it.” He said with a grin. </p><p>“Well then how the heck am I supposed to do it?!” Jesse demanded. </p><p>“Relax vod”, Hardcase said. Having recovered from his “unfortunate loss” a few minutes ago. </p><p>Fives stood up straight and clapped his hands like Echo had. “Alright who’s next?” He questioned. </p><p>“I am!” Hardcase cheered. </p><p>“Really, think about it.” Echo said. </p><p>After Hardcase had reached the Gunship, he stood still for a few moments before he stood on one leg, and took tiny hops with the leg still on the ground, his leg never leaving the ground.</p><p>This caused the two ARC’s to nearly end up in the medbay due to oxygen deprivation, as they both proceeded to laugh themselves breathless and could hardly stand as they watched Hardcase make his way to the wall and back. The others weren’t much better. Even Kix had given up on hiding his laughter. Rex was a bit more composed, though it wasn’t by much. </p><p>“My turn” Tup yelled, darting over to the Gunship. </p><p>“Oh, ok, ok I mean it, REALLY think about it.” Echo said once he managed to reign himself in yet again. </p><p>Tup stood there for a moment, thinking hard. Before he proceeded to sit down on the floor of the hangar. Legs in front and hands behind. And quite literally, scoot himself across the hangar floor. This made both Echo and Fives start wheezing like teakettles. Hardcase and Jesse’s faces were starting to turn blue. And Kix was laughing to much to care.</p><p>“Well Tup, that was... certainly a unique approach.” Echo grinned while Fives applauded. “But it’s still wrong.” Echo said</p><p>“I swear this is rigged!” Tup yelled. </p><p>“Nope, not rigged.” Echo laughed.</p><p>“I’ll go.” Kix spoke up. </p><p>When Kix went up, he took wide shuffling steps. When Echo told him he was wrong, Kix threw up his hands and said. “I had one foot on the floor the entire time! I had one foot on the floor. The whole. Damn time.” He bent down on the ground and pointed. Fives was wheezing again while Echo told Kix that while he did it successfully, he hadn’t done it the true way.  </p><p>“Alright, we’ve all gone. So why don’t you show us how it’s Really done.” Hardcase demanded. Putting extra emphasis on the Really. </p><p>Echo grinned and simply said “gladly.” and Fives chuckled. Knowing what was coming, he tilted the camera for a better view. </p><p>Echo walked to the Gunship, turned around, and proceeded to normally walk back to the wall. </p><p>“I don’t get it.” Tup said in confusion. </p><p>Fives grin turned into the little-shit variety. </p><p>Echo did it again, but more exaggerated. And he spoke as he walked. “Look, one foot,-“ here he took exaggerated steps, “is always on the ground!” He finished once he hit the wall and turned around. </p><p>Rex was the first to understand, the dawning look of comprehension was utterly priceless. He let out an embarrassed groan and facepalmed hard. Kix was next, he put his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. Simply dumbfounded by how he missed such an obvious answer. Jesse let out a frustrated yell, put his fist against the Gunship doors, and banged his head against it. Hardcase let out a roar of disbelief, outrage, and embarrassment. Tup put his mouth against the crook of his elbow and yelled loudly. The sound slightly muffled but getting the point across nonetheless.<br/>
Fives and Echo were still doubled over, laughing their asses off, and their faces starting to turn from red to blue. Eventually, Echo realized that unless he and Fives got moving, they would likely be dead men within the next few minutes. Kix already was getting a gleam in his eye that he certainly didn’t like. Echo got himself under control. Ran over to Fives, grabbed his arm and the camera off the crate. And booked it back towards the ARC barracks. </p><p>Once they were back in the ARC barracks. Fives collapsed on his bunk. Still laughing. While Echo turned to face the camera. “Well, we hoped you guys enjoyed that. If you want to see more of our bullshit, consider leaving a like and subscribing! Oya!” </p><p>And he turned the camera off.</p><p>A few days later. They are shocked to find that their video has made it into the home page of the website, and the likes have easily surpassed the 100’s.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>